


A Plan Flipped

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Currently Discontinued, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Verdacia could feel it. Whatever ‘it’ was, he wasn’t sure of, yet.He had some free time to himself until Ajani was off his shift — the time of day he loathed the most. It was during moments like this that his anxiety tried to get the better of him — more often than not it succeeded — and due to the fact that hestillhadn’t discovered an enjoyable outlet to keep himself busy, he took to pacing the den of their home.





	1. Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Ajani and Orgnar belong to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Verdacia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36587383)** could feel it. Whatever ‘it’ was, he wasn’t sure of, yet.

He had some free time to himself until **[Ajani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38114794)** was off his shift — the time of day he loathed the most. It was during moments like this that his anxiety tried to get the better of him — more often than not it succeeded — and due to the fact that he  _still_  hadn’t discovered an enjoyable outlet to keep himself busy, he took to pacing the den of their home.

Ver slowly made his way from one end of the room to the other and back; the heavy limp in his right leg permanently forced him to move slower than desired when his veins were devoid of adrenaline. The foreboding feeling only heightened his restlessness, and he couldn’t help but absently worry his hands in an effort to gain relief. The entirety of his left arm ached all the way up to his shoulder with a constant dullness that normally signified the approach of a storm, but there hadn’t been a sign of anything other than sun on the horizon for over a week now.

He felt a wave of relief at hearing Ajani finally make his way through the main entrance. Not wanting to crowd him so soon, Ver forced himself to quietly wait for his mate to unload his guard attire.

It was only when Ajani made his appearance that Ver realized he hadn’t thought of a way to explain himself, and Ajani’s concerned frown quickly followed his own.

Always light on his feet, Ajani was already more than halfway to Ver when he spoke; his voice held the familiar hint of protectiveness that was reserved only for him. “Ver? What’s the matter?” Deep purple eyes looked up into Ver’s red, and when he was only met with silence he took Ver’s warm hand in his own, shifted both his tone and body language to be softer as he gently tugged Ver towards the couch. “It’s okay, take your time. Come sit.”

Ver followed his mate’s lead with no resistance, couldn’t hide his wince as his body was allowed rest for the first time in well over an hour. Without releasing his hold on Ver’s hand, Ajani settled on the couch next to him, thumbed reassuring circles onto the back of it as he patiently waited.

“Some… something’s wrong,” Ver finally supplied after a couple of wordless attempts to begin.

“Wrong how?” Ajani watched as Ver’s brow furrowed in frustration, and he brought the joined hands up to his lips.

Ver absently gestured in front of himself with his free hand. “Out there. Everything aches… like an invisible storm that’s stuck.”

It was Ajani’s turn to be silent. Ver watched his mate contemplate his words, was well aware Ajani knew his old wounds often caused him to sense disturbances sooner than others; at times much sooner than word between clans could spread.

Ajani lowered the hands from his mouth just enough to speak. “Okay. We’ll rest tonight, and tomorrow morning we’ll ask around. Maybe one of the Squad’s heard something.” Releasing his mate’s hand, Ajani shifted to his knees and cradled Ver’s face, gave him a reassuring smile before briefly closing the distance between them. “I’ll draw us a bath. It’ll help with your discomfort.”


	2. When One Door Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgnar unknowingly drops a bomb on Ajani's current plan to remove the deal he made with the Icewarden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajani, Orgnar, and Malzahar belong to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

There was knocking at the door just after their long bath concluded. **  
**

**[Ajani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38114794)** , cuddling on the couch with **[Verdacia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36587383)** — who  _did_  feel a bit better, as Ajani had promised beforehand — wordlessly forced himself up from his comfortable spot to answer it. Ver stood as if to follow, but instead hung back in the den to listen; relaxed just slightly when he recognized who the voice belonged to —  **[Orgnar](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38711838)** , one of their guardmates.

“Hey! Are you two too busy for company?”

“No; just started making dinner.”

“Oh, good!” Ver could hear Orgnar’s pleased expression. “Hope you have enough for one more.”

Ajani chuckled, feigning amusement. “Of course. Come in.”

Though curious about the spontaneous visit, the hair on the back of Ver’s neck stood as the scripted exchange came to an end. Moments later, Orgnar joined Ver in the den; all four of his eyes immediately scanned the room before giving Ver his usual grin. “Hey.”

Expression serious, Ajani joined Ver by his side, unintentionally interrupting his mate before he could return their guest’s greeting. “What’s the matter, Orgnar?”

Orgnar’s expression mirrored Ajani’s as he pulled a plain, unmarked envelope from his pocket. He silently offered it to Ajani, who threw Orgnar a confused frown in return after he noticed that the kingdom’s seal was pressed into the wax.

“Malzahar wanted to make sure the two of you received it. The letter inside’s more detailed, but the gist is that he wants to separate Ajela’ar’s territory from Sithis’.”

Before Orgnar was halfway through his short explanation, Ajani had unceremoniously tore open the envelope and began to read. Silence enveloped the room as the other two waited, and when Ajani stiffened, his face draining of its usual vibrance, Ver reacted without hesitation — wrapped a hand around the back of Ajani’s neck and gently squeezed. I’m here.

The air felt tense. When Ajani finished, he blindly reached up to cover Ver’s warm hand with one of his own, firmly squeezed it in response, then kept hold as if to help steady himself. Despite clearing his throat before speaking, Ajani’s voice still sounded weak.

“…Oh.”

Orgnar awkwardly shrugged, much more uncomfortable by Ajani’s ‘odd’ reaction to the news than by the pair’s intimate exchange of touch, but knew better than to ask about it — for now. “I’ll see you lovebirds tomorrow, yeah?” he asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Orgnar grinned at Ajani’s eye roll, and saw himself out after wishing them a good night.

Ver watched Orgnar take his leave. Immediately, after they heard the door shut, Ver turned his attention to Ajani, whose shoulders were sagged in defeat.

“The…” Ajani paused to exhale and clear his throat once more — an obvious attempt to steel himself even though they were alone — and briefly waved the parchment in his hand. “The Sithis Option is out,” he whispered.

Without a word, Ver’s hand shifted to cradle the back of Ajani’s head, and he gently guided him in for a hug.


	3. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdacia meets a mysterious being that offers help with Ajani's curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajani belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

There was a second, unplanned visit a few nights after  **[Orgnar](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38711838)** ’s delivery of bad news.

Half asleep, **[Verdacia](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36587383)** paused as he limped into the darkened kitchen; the reason for his odd, late night arousal all but lost after he passed the threshold.

It was then he noticed a figure idling by the dining table. Their body language was relaxed as they patiently faced him, hands clasped in front. Regardless of their attempt to come across as non-threatening, Ver instinctively took on a defensive stance, and they watched his initial reaction slowly become replaced by confusion as he was given the opportunity to take them in.

They were tall — at least a few feet taller than Ver — and were almost entirely shrouded in plain, dark blue robes; the color of which he was only able to discern by the soft glow that continuously emitted from a pendant that hung low from around their neck. The only visible part of them was the lower half of their face, which, in the pendant’s light, looked to be a blue that was a few shades deeper than their attire, and adorned with thin, intricate markings that were significantly lighter. The markings seemingly held a glow of their own, but he wasn’t sure if it was just a trick of the light.

_I’m not going to harm you, Verdacia_.

Ver involuntarily shivered as the intruder’s words were that of a whisper in the back of his mind, tone clear and void of warmth. He wanted to call for his mate, but when he opened his mouth, a question formed on his lips instead.

“What do you want?”

_To discuss_. Without turning away, they gestured at the table, wordlessly inviting him to sit. When it was evident that Ver  _wasn’t_  going to budge from his spot, they nodded in understanding.  _My name is Sarvae_.  _I want to make a deal with_  —

“No.”

—  _you_.  _I know you want to help **[Ajani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=38114794)**_ , they purposely paused at the name, watched as curiosity flickered through Ver’s brows,  _with his… unfortunate gift_.

With the lack of an immediate threat, and not wanting his muscles to cramp, Ver forced himself to finally break from his defensive stance. Taking a deep breath, he blindly groped for the counter nearest his left, then shifted so he was resting most of his weight on that side. “Are you of Sithis?”

_No_.

“…The Shade?”

_No_.

Ver gave a huff of frustration. ‘Guessing games’ were one of his  _least_  favorite things, and if it hadn’t been for the current situation, he would’ve walked out. “What, then?”

_An ally, if things go well_.

Skepticism now dominated Ver’s features. “‘If’?”

_The gods are tricky and unfair, as you know_.  _If they can work something in their favor, they’ll do what they can to keep it that way_.

“What can you do?”

_Many things_.

“Tell me who you are.”

The demand was only met with heavy silence.

_You don’t have to accept my offer tonight_.  _I’d rather you not_.  _Think about it_  —  _talk with your mate_.  _I’ll return soon to hear of your decision, and, depending on the answer, we’ll discuss the next steps_.  _If my help isn’t what you wish, then our next meeting will be our last_.  _You have my word_. Sarvae briefly bowed their head.  _Sleep well, Verdacia_.

Ver’s world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
